


Mini-Break

by madlaw



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: Root and Shaw in Ft. Lauderdale.Originally posted on Tumblr.





	Mini-Break

“Sameen, duck!”

Shaw rolls to the side without thinking, attuned to Root’s voice.  Root lays down cover fire while she regroups.  “You know, I think I could use a vacation.  Why don’t you ask your Robot Overlord to give you a relevant number somewhere warm and sunny?”  Root smiles while she takes aim at the last Samaritan lackey.  “She’s not a…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Shaw interrupts.  “Not a robot. Got it.  Still, Miami’s nice this time of year.  I’m sure there’s someone down there that needs our attention.”  Root nails the last agent in both knees and cocks her head.  “She says there are a couple of things she could use our help with in Ft. Lauderdale.”

“Close enough."

 

* * *

 

“You know sweetie someone may notice the body bobbing by the buoy.”

“So?  Let them come get him.  Save us the trouble of dragging him to shore.”

Shaw’s skin glows after a couple of days in the sun and Root can’t help but stare at her curvy ass as she slices through the water.  “Quit gawking Root.”  Root smiles knowingly.  “You know, I did get Her to send us here.  The least you can do is show some appreciation Sameen.”

Shaw turns to look at her, treading water.  “You beat me back and I’ll spend all night showing you my appreciation.”  Root disappears under the water and Shaw loses sight of her.  She doesn’t try to keep up; she intended to spend all night drowning in Root anyway. 


End file.
